In an environment in which a centralized processing resource is tasked with updating remotely-located client devices, it is typically undesirable for the processing resource to transmit large files, such as (for example) an entire operating system, without some level of file compression. Without at least a basic level of compression, the processing resource may spend an inordinate amount of time conveying the update to the client devices. Further, the channel that connects the processing resource with the client devices may be unavailable for other uses during the time that the update is occurring.
In a wide area wireless communications system, such as a cellular telephone system, transmitting a software update from cellular base stations over the air to receiving cellular communications units may require large amounts of electrical energy as well as consuming precious channel bandwidth. And, bandwidth that is consumed for transmitting updates to communications units is bandwidth that cannot be used for revenue-generating and commercial purposes. Further, as each cellular communications unit is taken out of commission so that the update can be received and processed by the unit, the unit is likely to be unavailable for other communications purposes.